habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Points
Gold Points (GP) are a form of in-game currency used to purchase custom Rewards, health potions, equipment, Enchanted Armoire items, certain quests, and transformation items. Additionally, subscribers, group plan, and corporate plan members can buy a limited number of gems each month for 20 gold points per gem. The amount of gold points available to a player is displayed in the upper right portion of the toolbar. There is no limit to the amount of gold the player can have. Gold Players earn gold points by completing Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos, selling excess inventory items like food, eggs, and hatching potions in the market, and by completing certain quests. Rogues can also use the Pickpocket and Backstab skills to get gold bonuses from their tasks. All tasks award gold points upon completion; however, the amount awarded varies based on task value, task difficulty, and the player's Perception. Players can therefore earn more gold by completing more tasks per day, by increasing Perception, or by completing tasks with lower (redder) value and/or higher difficulty. Silver Silver coins were removed from Habitica on September 28, 2017 because they were a source of confusion for new users. Instead, the site now uses decimalized gold coins, similar to displaying money in dollar amounts. Gold Display On the iOS and Android apps, when the player's gold amount goes beyond 1000 GP, the gold amount displayed on the toolbar is abbreviated to the form 1.00k, where k represents thousands. When it is past 1000000 GP, it will then be abbreviated to 1.00m, where m represents millions. Values above 1000000000 GP will be shown as 1.00b, where b represents billions. Increasing Gold Rewards Players can increase the amount of gold earned by increasing their Perception attribute. Additionally, if they are playing in a party that casts regular buffs, and party members are in the same time zone, it’s best to cast buffs early in the morning so the effects last through the entire day (see Loading Page Tips #5). If party members are in different time zones or there are difficulties coordinating when members cast buffs, then another way to increase gold earnings is to delay marking items as complete until later in the day when the player is likely to have a higher buffed Perception attribute. For Dailies, a single checklist item can be added called "Done" as a memory aid to be checked off when tasks are completed. Then, at the end of the day, check off all finished Dailies themselves. Unlike To-Dos, the a Daily checklist won't modify gold or experience rewards, although it will increase the probability of Drops. Losing Gold Players lose all their gold if they die or use an Orb of Rebirth. If a player unticks a completed To-Do or Daily, they will lose approximately the amount of gold they gained when they had ticked it, excluding any critical hit bonuses and assuming their perception stat is the same as when they had originally ticked the task. (Rounding errors can sometimes cause a small difference in the amounts.) Occasionally, gold can also be lost due to Sync Errors; for example, if a completed Task becomes uncompleted despite being checked off. If gold has been unfairly lost (for example, because of an unfair death, unexpected bug, or if accidentally buying a custom reward), the player can restore their gold using Fix Character Values. fr:Or de:Goldpunkte es:Oro nl:Goud en zilver pt-br:Pontos de Ouro ru:Золото tr:Altın ja:ゴールド zh:金币 Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:ToBeReviewed